Sanjuan Wolf
| jva=N/A| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| devil fruit=| bounty=| }} San Juan Wolf is a colossal giant who is a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Known as "Colossal Battleship" for his size, he was originally one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, where their crimes were so atrocious they were effectively erased from history itself. He was initially mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, San Juan Wolf is mentioned by Emporio Ivankov. Appearance San Juan is an unbelievably-enormous giant, towering over the largest beings known to date like Oars or Oars Jr. In fact, he is so big that he appears to be roughly the same size as Marine Headquarters at Marineford and is thus the biggest known giant to date. His head is shaped like an Onigiri, and his facial features include round eyes with dark lining around them, along with mark-like eye-lashes, similar to those found on Franky's, that point downwards. Personality Despite being known for committing crimes that caused his existence to be erased from history, he seems to have a playful attitude, as seen when commenting that he was found when he was trying to hide behind Marine Headquarters at Marineford. He is also quite shy, as he acts scared when people realize who he is and continues hiding while the rest of the crew fights Whitebeard. In fact he was the only person there who did not fight in that war. Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. As a giant, he shares their attributes, including Super Human Strength, though to what degree is unknown. Another testament to his power is the fact that, when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the top ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Thus, San Juan Wolf is one of the top four Level 6 prisoners. History Imprisonment in Impel Down San Juan Wolf was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, and is noted to be the only known giant of his size, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Only a few people such as Emporio Ivankov knew who he was. When Blackbeard and his crew came to Impel Down however, he was broken out of his prison cell by them along with Catarina Devon, Basco Shot and Abalo Pizarro after fighting to the death in their own cells and becoming the sole survivors. He and his fellow prisoners then joined Blackbeard's crew and went to Marineford. Marineford Arc He was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminals, all of whom have been recruited into the crew, and are now at Marineford to watch Whitebeard die. When the Marines mentioned that Wolf is known, he seemed surprised. Although, he was the only one (not counting Stronger) to not directly attack Edward Newgate. Trivia * His surname San Juan may be a reference to San Juan Bautista, Puerto Rico's original name. Also, it could be a reference to the town of old San Juan in Puerto Rico, since it was a coastal stronghold filled with many ramparts to defend the island from pirates and rogue sailors, which may explain why his size is equal to one of Marineford's main buildings. San Juan del Ulua is also an island in Mexico that was used as a fortress and as a prison (Similar to Impel Down and Marineford). The "Wolf" part of his name can also be an reference to the real life nickname of pirates being "Sea Wolves". And there was also a large battleship called the "San Juan Nepomuceno" that participated in the Battle of Trafalgar, which also can be an allusion to his nickname. Regardless, the origins of his name have not been revealed by Oda. * According to Vice-Admiral Strawberry, because of his size it is unmistakably San Juan Wolf as there is only one known giant that huge.One Piece Manga - Chapter 576, San Juan Wolf is recognized by the Marines. * He is the only Blackbeard Pirate not to attack Whitebeard, and the only one not to have taken any action in the war. * It is currently unknown how he was put in to (and later taken out of) Impel Down due to his size. * He is the largest character yet seen in the series. He was in fact called the "largest being to ever walk this earth". References Site Navigation Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Villains Category:Super-Human Strength users